My life story
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: Hello, my name is Min Yoon. I would like to tell you my life story. Warning, this story is for mature readers HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the beginning.

**WARING: This chapter has a thirteen year old becoming a mistress and convening a baby, some sexual implied. Well she is in a third world nation. Please R&R and don't be a freeloader. And please R&R for my other story, 'By Natural Causes'. It sounds better really.**

Hello there, my name is Min Yoon. Am from a nation in the mountains, my people can't be found since we are a third world, beside the point. My parents were poor peasants; my father was a drunkard and has a lame foot and my mother work hard as a weaver everyday. When I was born, my father was past out on the floor and my mother kept me hidden. I wasn't normal.

You might think, what do you mean? Well, I have white fur with black and orange spots covering me. Some say am a calico. I have green cat like eyes, cat ears and a tail. My legs are like of a cat but my arms are human as well as my face. Am short about 4'10 but very slim and lithe but my mother loved me anyway. But she wanted me to have a better life.

This is where my story begins.

My mother made friends with a Buddhist nun. She gave her to me so I can learn how to read and write. The nuns were kind to me, very much. They say that I was the goddess of mercy, because how I looked. They were very kind to me. I often stay with them for days at the time, only coming home to visit my mother.

Since my body is like a cat, I can move a lot quicker then others. I only travel at night; I know where I can enter without anyone knowing. Thirteen years of doing this was shattered, like a fine china plate, when I was sleeping in my room when I heard a knock.

It was one of the king's men. He was talking about the prince. I've seen him afar; I blush at the thought of him. I remain well hidden from my father and the king's man. He was talking about creating a harem for the prince. I kept my mouth shut. At the time, I didn't know what a harem was but I don't want to know. I was glad that my father thinks am at the nunnery at the time.

"Sorry but my daughter is at nunnery. I wish I can give her to you. But my damn wife gave her to them."

"Why?"

"I don't know why she just put her there."

I kept quiet; I didn't want to be found. My father invited the man in. My tail went side to side. The man was talking about how well off I would be if I came to live at the harem. I didn't want to go. My father knew something was up. I crawl quietly and slowly backwards. I knew that I would be found and taken away. My mother was in her room quiet as a mouse. She knew my time was up. My father found me with my ears was flat against of my head and I puff up to look bigger and fiercer.

My mother held me. I didn't know how she got there but she held me tightly.

"Please do not do this," she cried. "She is my only daughter. I love her too much; let him take me in stand."

"No whore, she is going." my father slipped my mother's beautiful face. He picks me up roughly at my ruff. Thank goodness I have claws. He yelped in pain. He gave me a good shake and showed me to the man. "This is my lowly daughter."

He threw me to the man. I was scared, I back off but my eyes were glued to him. He had a harelip, with small ratty eyes, greasy hair and bad odor. Something about him terrifies me to the bone. The reinsurance from my mother was not there. My mother still lies on the floor crying. My father kicked her, saying shut up.

"She would add greatly to the prince's harem."

I was struck dumb. Am only thirteen, too young for anything. I wanted to runaway and hide from the world. He told my father that he'll be back for me and with some money. My father smirks and limps back to his futon. My mother crawls up to me.

"Min Yoon, once you get to the palace, run" she told. I looked at her with a confuse look. "Please do this, that's not your life. When I had you in my womb, I had a dream that you would be a great person. Please do this for me."

"What about you?" I said tearfully. I was scared out of my wits.

"I'll be fine. I will go to the nunnery. I will pray for you. I will pray to Buddha and Guan Yin, the goddess of mercy, to deliver you out of harms way. Please daughter, my beloved daughter, you must escape from the palace as soon as possible."

That night I cried. I prayed to Buddha in hopes this won't happen. During my sleep, I had a dream of a bald man on wheels. His eyes were kind and welcoming. He seems to beckon me to him. When I do go to the palace, I would escape and find this man.

When the harelip man came, my mother was gone. I knew she went to the nunnery. My father looked crossed.

"Your mother is gone and now you. I'm so happy, the money I earn, I can spend on beer."

I can image my father, lonely but too drunk to care. I was taken away, my whole body was covered with clothe. My hands were tied and the man led me to the palace. There to greet us, was a pear shape man with a gentle smile. He walked funny, like a woman. Even his features were soft, his face was round too. I later learn that he was a eunuch.

"Give me the girl," his voice was very kind. I knew I can trust my life to him. The man didn't want to but did.

"Just be happy the king favors you, at the time."

"Come young one, what's your name?"

"Min Yoon."

"What a beautiful name. Come Min Yoon."

I followed him. He showed me my new home. They were a handful of girls, about ten. All were older then me. The eunuch, Hyo, told me to take off the cloth that was covering me. I did the girls and he gasped.

"I'll tell the king," Hyo said. He rushes out. I sighed out.

The girls gather around me. Brown eyes stared into my green ones. Fingers explore my fur and play with my tail.

"You must not be older then ten."

"I'm thirteen," I snap back.

"Oh, kitty doesn't like being thought of being a kid."

The girl's name was Mi-Cha, beautiful girl. That what she was, the textbook of a beautiful woman. The body that every guy wants to touch but know they can't.

"Min Yoon, cleverness and allow or consent. For a foolish poor girl, that's name is too rich and far from your reach. How bout Meiling for you," She said sarcastically. Meiling means beautiful and delicate. I didn't understand why she names me that, other then it is Chinese. I knew because I got a baby names book when someone lost it.

"How bout duck for you, your voice sounds like a duck and your face looks like it's butt." I got back at her.

Her jaw dropped. She slapped me. "How dare you, I'm from a low noble family, and you just trash!"

She storms off with a handful of the girls. The others still want to get a better look at me. One opens my mouth to see my sharp teeth. Finally they left me when Hyo and the king came in. I bow my head and back off. My heart was like a little bird caught in a very small cage. The king was old and frail. He walk up to me, my breathing almost stopped. He lifted my chin, and smiled gently. He took that hand and patted me on the top of my head.

He said some kind words to me, and left with Hyo. They talked for a long time. One of the girls held me. Stroking my head; saying some kind things to me. I later learn her name was Meiling. She looks like she could break at anytime. Her skin looks like fine porcelain; her features were like an expansive doll.

Some servants took me to a hot bath. I didn't want to take one; in fact I never had one. They strip me down for my clothes and push me in. One of them scrub my fur with such force, I though I might become bald! She dug her nails into my skin; tears begin to fill my eyes. With sweet smelling soap, she washes my fur and dunks me into the water several times. They got me out and dry me off. They put some almond oil and rub it into my white fur. Once my fur was completely dry, they put a beautiful red silk dress on me. They pierce my ears with gold rings. I finally saw myself. I didn't realize it was me that I saw. I notice how white my fur was. They put me back and Mi-Cha looked with envy.

The king came back to beckon me. I did, my heart was still that little bird. Lately my smell has change. I didn't know. I was now in front of the prince. While on the walk, we didn't exchange any words. Now the prince looked down at me; while he talks to his father.

"She would be your mistress."

It was that word scared me even more then what has happen to me. Am only thirteen, a weak one at that. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to look weak in front of the king and the prince. The prince didn't want anything do with me. That's fine with me. But the king didn't back down. Finally the prince agreed. That night I never forget I shared with the prince. The following day my scent had change. I didn't know what. But it wasn't good.

Meiling was there for me. As the days went on, we've become closer. I knew this friendship would last forever. Later on, the prince had summoned her to his quarters. Her scent was like mine yesterday. When she came back that morning, her scent was like mine.

"I was so scared at first but he was so gentle. I know I carry a child."

Meiling was only sixteen, three years older then me. She was the only reason why I stayed. Little did I know that would all change?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Let the wind take us.

**This happens three years before the first season. To let you guys know. Since Min Yoon's child is born in the year of the ox and she was born in the year of the rat. If you guys don't remember, the first season started in November 2000.**

My stomach was beginning to get round. I felt exited about this child, I didn't know why. Even though we got pregnant at the same time, Meiling's stomach was not as round as mine. I was confused on this one. It had been a week since we conceived. Am I different then the rest of these people? Maybe it's how I looked. Since cats have shorter pregnancies then humans. Maybe that's it. It has to be it.

"I'm so happy," my friend said. Meiling looked just as beautiful.

We've been through morning sickness, I've stop on the second day and she's still going. Now weird carvings kick in. Mine was the weirdest. Raw meat, marrow and red bean paste were what I craved the most. Meiling was hot water and steamed brains, mostly lambs' brains.

"It's going to be a girl, but I don't care." she told me.

"I don't know what I will birth to." I said bashfully.

"I hope it's a girl then we can make them friends."

"They would be half sisters." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," she smiled at. She ate her steam brain. I finish my raw meat.

The day went as smoothly as it can be. A shaman came in to predict what sexes our children would be, a son for me and a daughter for Meiling. The king was very happy for an heir. Since he is dying from cancer, his body was like a twig, thin, but also wasted.

"What lucky name is for the boy?" the king asked.

"I need more time king. It is all too soon."

"I'll give you time," he said kindly. "But it better be a good one."

My heart dropped. They are going to name my child. I wanted to name my child. How dare them! The shaman left, much to my delight.

The king felt bad later on. I only heard this from Hyo. Each hour that pass by, we've got word from Hyo about the king. The day darkens to night and we all got into our beds. My mind wonders too much for sleep to enter. Finally sleep took over. Only when I heard a scream did us all bolted up in our beds.

"The king has died." Hyo came in with a weak voice.

My heart dropped, how could this be? The shaman said that he would live for another year or so. The prince enters into the harem. He looks at each one of us. My heart felt like that little bird.

"Ladies, I want you all to come to the ceremony tomorrow. Even you," he looked at me.

Both Hyo and the prince left. The rest of us lay back in our beds. Sleep would never come to me now. Crying was heard everywhere, even in the harem. What little I knew about the king, I felt the sharp pain of sorrow. I curled up into the ball and cried myself to sleep. I kept my blanket to my mouth, so no one can hear my tears.

The next day, we, the harem girls, hid behind the screen. People line up to say their last goodbyes and to send the king to heaven. It was a very quiet day. No one wanted to say anything. We were afraid that if we did, something bad would happen.

A week after the death of the king, the prince, now king, wife gave birth to a daughter. When I heard it I didn't catch it, like the measles. My stomach now bulged with my baby. My back hurts and my feet were huge.

"Amazing, your baby desires to see the world. How else can he grow so fast?" Meiling teased. Her teasing was kind, unlike the others, like Mi-Cha.

"Your baby would be hideous like you." Mi-Cha teased harshly.

"She just jealous," Meiling whispered to me. "Our king hasn't touched her yet."

That made me smile. The thought of the prince didn't deflower her yet. I giggled with Meiling. The day was fine, even what Mi-Cha had said to me. I walked in the garden It was so peaceful. I thought about my mother. My heart went to her. I hope she is okay. I made a quick prayer to Guan Yin to make her safe and happy.

SIX WEEKS LATER

I gave birth to my first son. The labor was hard on me. There was a lot of blood, tears and sweat. It took him almost ten hours to come out. Thank goodness, the prince kinda threw me to the side. He didn't even speak to me since the death of his father or to look at me. I don't think he cared about our child either. Maybe he thinks he would look like me not him. I hope I'm right.

The first time I saw my son, I was so happy. He looked normal enough. Tears filled my eyes. Meiling, the one who help delivered him, chuckled. The funny thing, he was born in my favorite spot in the garden, with all of the cherry trees. Their leaves haven't bud yet.

"Ryu will be your name." I said to my son as I held him.

"Dragon," Meiling said the meaning, "a lucky name for a boy, even though he is born in the year of the ox."

"So true," I joked.

We kept our laughs soft so no one could hear us. I was born in the year of the Rat, since I was born in 1984. Meiling was the Rooster. My legs were wobbly but somehow we got there. I hid my son and said that I had a daughter.

"I don't want him to be taken away," I whispered to Meiling. She understood.

I took good care of my son. I held him close; when Hyo came over to look at him.

"What a fat baby girl," he tells me. "She would not be as lovely as her mother."

He patted my head. He knew that Ryu was a boy. But he also knew that the prince would never accept him as his heir. He may even kill my son, I would never let that happen. I waited for Meiling's child. My body wanted to burst with happiness. It would be awhile until the child is born.

I didn't know what happen but it did. Seven months has past and Meiling is giving birth. It was a lot harder then mind. Maybe she isn't as strong as me. There was more blood then me. She screams as loud as she can. Now her screams were cracked.

"Push," a midwife ordered. "Push harder."

A daughter, a beautiful daughter, the midwife wipes off the baby and gave her to her. The prince doesn't care for daughters, so said Hyo.

"Xia He, summer lotus. That's what you are." she looked at me. She was too broken. She can't be fixed.

"Take care of her Min Yoon. You must be her mother."

"You can't die," I held back my tears, "I'm weak without you."

"Be strong Min Yoon. You must."

She hand me her daughter, Xia He. She smiled, she fall down. The midwife, who was there, heard what Meiling had said. She didn't do anything, just walks off. I cried as loud as Xia He. I prayed to Guan Yin to watch over Meiling. That night I knew I have to escape.

The day couldn't be any longer. I both took care of Ryu and Xia He. Mi-Cha mocked me. Saying that taking care of babies is what I do best. Without Meiling, I had nobody to defend me. When night came, I made sure that everyone was asleep. I pack my things with ease. It was little, only a few silk dresses, a comb, a mirror, some jewelry and a few nightgowns. I wore what I came to the palace that fateful day. I had some bills of money. I can sell a dress and some jewelry for money.

Getting Ryu and Xia He, I made it to the garden. The guards would not see me, I'm too quick. Even though I'm very sure about this, my heart beats like that little bird traps in a small cage. I hope none of the babies cry. I ran with all my might and made it too the wall. The wall was taller then I first thought.

I looked around. Guards walk on top of the wall, but I know I can sneak past them. Climbing on a nearby vine, I made it.

"Hey!"

I look, a guard spotted me. I jumped off and ran with all I got. I ran faster then their arrows. Xia He begins to cry. It wasn't a good sign. The guards can find me easier. I stop behind a tree and held her close. She calms down, I hear the guards coming near. But their voices were way off. I kept praying to Guan Yin to deliver me to safety. When their voices were far off, I began to run. I met up with some mountains. This is going to be hard. I walk beside the mountains for a long time. I knew I was out of the capital city. I found a run down hut. It was a good place to crash. I didn't sleep long. Ryu needed to be nurse and Xia He needed to have a change. I knew my only hope is east bound. I will flow the raising sun.

Morning came too soon. I found a good break in the mountains; I can get through, three weeks, in caves, hunting for food. At times I won't eat and the babies would cry since they are not getting enough milk.

Finally I got to a town called Kashi. Thank goodness that we share Simplified Chinese and Kanji. I can take the train to Lianyungang, a coastal city. I exchange my money to an office. Thank goodness that this town trades with my nation. I bought train tickets, I was put in a women's coach. I knew by this time they would be looking for me, I'll be too far out to stop now. I ate little, just enough to produce enough milk for the kids. I was still in my cloak, keeping my face hidden.

It took a long time; I lost count, to reach Lianyungang. I didn't have enough money to buy a ticket for a boat to the United States. But I must reach to the man on wheels, but I'm not going to sell anything yet. I walk up to a boat that was loading. I knew about some sailor would take advantage of me, but not if I sneak now. A huge ctowd was loading, I sneak into the crowd. Somehow no one notice. The ship set off, and I was in the holding dock. I would stay here, only coming out to get food.

I was almost caught several times, but I know how to hide myself. San Francisco was the first American city I've been too. It would never leave my mind. Never, I exchange money; gloves cover my arms and my cloak as well. Thank goodness I picked up English real fast.

"I'm sorry by my skin has a bad rash." I told the man. It wasn't much, only thirty five dollars, I was hungry. I went to Chinatown and got something to eat. Just a few egg rolls and steam rolls. It took me awhile to find a vendor that looked clean and was clean. I rest in an old building. Tomorrow is the start of my new life.

I wasn't worry about my looks; I can serve as a Maneki Neko, or a lucky cat. You see them in Asian places. That night I slept in peace. Next week I can go to the man on wheels. Somehow I knew he lives in Bayville New York. I will get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: fortune teller

I've been here for a day and life looks brighter. I was able to get food in an exaction for me sitting there. Sitting down for an hour, I got a bite to eat. The owner said he never got so many customers before. He got a lot of money, he felt guilty if he kept it all. Giving me a few bills, I said thank you and left. I went back to the building I lived.

I was able to walk out in daylight without my cloak or gloves. Many people thinks it's makeup or a costume. Many people took pictures of me. I didn't mind at all somehow. I saw a shrine to Guan Yin. I thought of going there later on to pray.

I finally came home to see the babies still asleep. I was thankful that I nurse them till they can't nurse no more. Their bellies still full of milk. I hum a lullaby to them. Xia He moved a little and went back to sleep. How could you not love that baby?

A knock on the door alerted me. I didn't even hear footsteps, walking up to the door softly. The smell was female, elderly and poses no harm. I open the door and saw an old woman. She came in without saying a word.

"Who are you?"

"No time for asking such foolish question." she said. "I had a dream last night. The dream was about you."

She looked at the babies. She touches my son first, looking at him with a sharp eye, feeling him with her small frail hands. Poking him, lifting and looking at him square into his eyes.

"He is going to be a leader." her voice rang. She reminds me of a grandmother. She looks at Xia He. Doing what she did with my son. "She will save."

"Grandmother, about that dream?"

True, she isn't my grandmother, but using that word would be more respectful. It's better saying then old hag or woman. I was raise to respect my elders.

"You will come to great power. With it you must learn how to hone it."

"Your a fortune teller are you?"

"Yes I am you foolish child!" she strikes my forehead pretty hard. I was amaze that she hit me. And that it really hurts. A lot, "I foresaw your life. I kept dreaming about you. I didn't know when you will come or not. Now that you have, I will teach you everything that I know."

"Am I a fortune teller like you?"

"No not really. You great gifts but one, as modern people would put it, genetic."

"What is this gift?"

She strikes my head again. "Time will tell."

I looked at my son, Ryu. He seems to notice me. His arms went up, trying to reach me, cooing as cutely as possible. I held him close to me. Grandmother saw this, she smiled. It had been a long time since she had a child.

"Ryu is a good name. It is a strong name. He needs it. Xia He is good name. But your king would be looking for you. He would know what your name Park Min Yoon is, you must change it."

"Meiling." I chose the name after my friend, Meiling. "Li Meiling."

Meiling's family name is Ma. Li Meiling is a different name. Grandmother chuckled.

"That is a character's name child," she smiled at me. "What about Zhou Meiling."

"That's sounds good, how about that Zhou Ryu and Zhou Xia He?"

Ryu just cooed and Xia He just looked at me. Grandmother picked up Xia He. Holding the child like it was her own. She touches the child with her bony finger and Xia He holds it.

"You are not going to tell me about my gift are you?"

"My lips are sealed."

'Damn.' I thought. I didn't know why I thought that but I did.

"You are going to learn it soon, around tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to teach how to make fortunes?"

"Yes, I'm going to teach you how to be a fortune teller."

"Like Kau Cim and all that fun stuff."

"Yes."

"That's neat."

"I have a grand daughter who's your age. She would teach you how to be an American girl. My son would teach you how to defend yourself."

"Thank you grandmother."

"He teaches Tai Chi Chuan. You will learn much from him."

I couldn't be more greatful for grandmother. She gave me Xia He and left. I knew I'll be seeing her again. I sang them to sleep and put them down. Only the floor was there. I knew they wanted something softer.

It was past midnight, no one is awake. I went into the city. I looked around for a bed. I found an old futon. It didn't smell, clean but old. Some tear marks; it must be thrown away that day. I took back and lay it down. Getting the babies and put them on the old futon. I went off and found some fabric. I took it.

When I got there, Xia He was crying. I picked her up and smelled it. I took of the fabric that was on her bum. Thank goodness grandmother gave me diapers. I change her and put her back. I lay down and brought both of them close to me. I fall asleep, only to wake up to crying. Ryu was crying he must be hungry. I nurse him.

"Sorry, I don't have enough milk Ryu."

The next day, I didn't get enough sleep. Grandmother came in with something that smells good. My mouth water, she places some boxes and a container down. Another, younger, woman enter with dishes and a pair of chopsticks.

"This must be the child you've told me, mother." she smile at me. Her face was kind and gentle. Somehow she reminds me of Meiling.

"Yes."

"You must be hungry. Poor child, thirteen and a mother, you shouldn't live here. I will prepare you a room at our restaurant. We live above it. I will get you when it's ready. My husband had talked about you, I didn't believe it. He told me that you brought him many costumers."

I smiled at her. I later learn that she was really grandmother's daughter. Grandmother and her put the food into the dishes and left. The woman said she would come back and get the dishes, as well as me. I ate like I never seen food. Twelve dishes in all. Fill beyond what they can hold. A big bowl contains fish soup. I was amaze that I finish.

"I'm back." she said.

It was ten in the morning. She took Xia He and I took my son. We walk for a short distance to the restaurant. She lead me to my new room. It was beautiful, it was beyond words really. I loved it. I can't even thank them enough.

"All you need to do is be our lucky cat."

Easy enough, it was almost noon. The babies were sound asleep. I looked around my new room. It wasn't like that of the palace but still. My bags were brought to my room. The woman's husband, Mr. Li, told me that I had two years to get ready. By that time it was already noon. I wish I had more time to rest up. My clock somehow stops. I didn't notice.

I knew two hours past. When I look up, my clock said it was noon. Now I wish I knew what happen. I wanted time to go on. Then my clock started again. At that time I didn't know I can manipulate time. I thought it was a fluke. Mrs. Li lay out some clothes for me to wear. It was a red long sleeve shirt that's back was low, I put it now. It showed my back very well. A lose traditional red slacks. I got the pair of slippers that Mrs. Li gave me. I walk down to the spot that I sat the previous day. Putting on the slippers I sat. People came in and saw me. They took pictures.

Mrs. Li sure me that she would nurse the babies. Since she finishes nursing her own.

Someone held me close, it was a tourist. I didn't do anything. Another, I presumed a friend, took a picture. Many of these tourists were mean. I did understand English and somehow I can speak it fine. But they didn't know that and said horrible things about me. Yet I didn't say a word/

I took a break to take care Ryu and Xia He. I nurse them and change them. I did these once every three hours. If one of the children needed to be nurse, Mrs. Li would nurse them.

Grandmother Zhou, I later learn her family's name, took me to her son. Mr. Zhou. He taught me the basic on the first day. It was almost nine when I got home. Both babies were asleep. I thought that time should stop. It did. I was happy. I begin to do the moves that Mr. Zhou taught me. Once I got them down, I let time move.

A knock. It was Mrs. Li, she invited me for dinner. I look at the babies. Mrs. Li said it was okay to take them to the dinner room. I picked them both up. Mrs. Li took Xia He; we both walk to the dinner table. It was like all tables I've seen. Close to the ground. You have to sit cross legged or rest on your knees. Eating dinner with the Li's were always pleasent to say.

I could I leave now. Grandmother Zhou said that I won't be able to leave for a year. I know I'm stuck but somehow I know I'm in good hands. The bald man on wheels must wait.

Two months had past; I had more clothes now. My tai chi was coming along great. Master Zhou said I'm his best student. He even said that I'm going through several ranks fast. I thinks that my power had to do with it. I didn't say a thing.

My life seems perfect, if it wasn't for tourist or outsiders who mock me. Other then that, I'm fine. My fourteenth birthday, my new family learn that my birthday was coming up. Mr. Li planned a birthday party for me. I was happy.

My birthday couldn't be anymore perfect. We ate food that was lucky for rat people. A hearty bean soup was divine. I loved it. Even Master Zhou came and gave me a gift. Two cinnabar hair pins, you might think I don't have hair like the rest of you, but I do. My hair is white like my fur. Grandmother Zhou gave me a red peacock silk cheongsam. It fitted me perfectly. It even had a hole for my tail.

I didn't know my joy would end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Rain and sliver linings.

**I have two sayings from 'Bleach'. The rain one and why we fear.**

I always loved the rain. I don't know why. Grandmother Zhou said to look for the silver lining in life. I didn't know what she meant. Maybe I'll never will.

"I want to be like the rain," I once told her while I looked at the rain beaten at my window.

"Why?" she chuckled.

"If I were rain, that joins the sky and earth that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts?"

"Perhaps, if you know what you are doing."

I looked at her. Her face seemed paled and full of worried. She was sitting on a rocketing chair. Her eyes told me something was wrong.

"Grandmother Zhou?"

"We fear what we cannot see."

"Something is wrong. Why can't you tell me?" I cried and begged.

"We cannot change our fate child. Even if I did tell you, it won't change a thing."

My tai chi has improved. Master Zhou said that if I didn't look the way that I am, I would be in his advance class. I guess it's my powers that really helped me. It had given me more time with the babies, who crawled a few months ago.

Ryu tries to stand. It's almost February, the month he was born. He will be one year old, Xia He will be one later on, since she was born September. I remembered how small he was when he was born. My birthday was seven weeks ago. The day before I was taken to the palace I turn thirteen. Xia He crawls around and tries to get anything that's shiny or has a bold color print. She never slows down, always exploring. Ryu tries to order her around.

"Come on Lord poopie butt." I picked him up for a diaper change. He begins to screech, he didn't want to have one. He wanted to order his younger half sister.

It took me a while, only to use my power on him to do the job. I put him down so he can 'play' with Xia He. Xia He was too busy chewing on a plastic blue ring.

Somehow I wish for more in life. Something was missing. I would wake up at night with that feeling. A dread always washes over me. Like I did something wrong but couldn't figure it out. I would look at Ryu and Xia He. I knew their lives would be more difficult then mine own.

I went to the shrine that has a mini statue of Guan Yin. I prayed to her. I wanted to know why. As well, I prayed for these two little ones. Be merciful, my lady. I don't want them to suffer as I did. I want them to be free. Tears ran down my eyes, mother.

I never thought about my mother since I met Meiling's death. I put her as well.. My knees begin to hurt; my lips were cold and numb. My words were cold too; can they reach to Guan Yin? The goddess of mercy and compassion, I finish my prayers and make sure that the incense were not burning. I went to bed. The babies sleep the whole night without crying. It must be Guan Yin, who else would let the babies sleep fine?

That morning I smell breakfast. It smells good. I ate my fill and took care of the babies. I put my hair up with the hair pins that Master Zhou gave me. I always thank him for them, another day with tourist and outsiders.

At night I train with Master Zhou. His wife teaches me, she is a school teacher. I learn everything. But math, she teaches history and English. Mrs. Zhou sent in the papers of me to be home school. When they told her that I would meet other home schooled kids, Mrs. Zhou told them that I had a birth defect that the doctors can't seem to fix. Not only that I am very shy around new people and I'm an orphan. She made up a story that my mother died when we got here and Mrs. Zhou decide to take me in out of the kindness of her heart.

The Zhous even adopted me as their own daughter. Now I lived with them, I would go to work noon to eight. Train with Master Zhou till ten. Mrs. Zhou teaches me ten to eleven. My life is too busy to worry much. I do spend time with the babies.

When they did the adoption, they put my name as Park Meiling. When we are in public in Chinatown, they called me by that. In private they called me by my birth name. It is very confusing, they even adopted the babies. They told me still the guardian (mother) of the two.

Chinese New Years, it happens on January 28. Year of the Tiger, fireworks, lion dancers, dragon dancers, so many things happening at once, I joined in, after Mrs. Li trick me into go. I forgot all my worries and enjoyed myself. Even Ryu and Xia He enjoyed themselves.

My son's birthday went well. He didn't know what's going on. Ryu had his fortune told by Grandmother Zhou. She told me that he would have a long fruitful life but a hard one as well. Somehow, I always knew that his life would be hard. She ensure me that he would save many lives. Like his half sister Xia He. Unlike her, he won't heal but he save people. They're the perfect combo.

"I'm happy," I told her. "They should have good lives."

"They would be strong and make your name a honorable one at that."

"That's good to hear."

The day end with hearts high but as I lay on my bed, my thoughts begin to wonder. Five months I've been here. Grandmother Zhou only said I'll be here for a year, seven more months. Sure, that's a long time from now and since my powers and freeze time. My time can double or triple. But I can't escape fate.

Days seem to blur together. Weeks go by in a blink of an eye. Now it's August. A month away for Xia He's birthday. It has been seven months, a year. I won't be able to stop fate. It happens so quickly.

The Zhou's were out of town. In fact they went to China to visit Grandmother Zhou's sister. Anutie Zhou. I was left with the Li's. They took good care of me and the babies. I looked out the window, waiting for them. To hear Grandmother Zhou's voice, to hear Master Zhou's laughter. To smell Mrs. Zhou perfume.

That night, I wore the dress that Grandmother Zhou gave me and the two hair pins. I wanted to be reminded of them, a picture of us at New Years, all the Zhous and the Lis. It was a happy moment, but why am I crying? Tears just fill my eyes. I couldn't stop. Xia He came up to me and touches my face. I held her. I just cried.

Night wore on. I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. My babies just slept on the bed. It was past midnight when I smell it. It was a harsh fume, I know that scent. I got my babies and flee. I knew that the Lis were not out. I put the babies in a safe place. I'll come back later.

Orange and red flames licked the night air. I went in, despite having the fear of fire. I got up Mr. and Mrs. Li. Their daughter, whom I'm sad to say she didn't make it. My feet were burn, my fur and hair were smoldering, and I was over heated as well. We were outside. I gather the two babies, I held them by their hands. A group of people gather, while the fire department tames the flames.

I heard accusing voices aimed at me. At me! I was lucky. They say some lucky cat, can't stop a fire. I felt sorry. I didn't stop the fire. I was never meant to belong here. They were threatening to kill me and my demon babies. Mr. Li told me and his wife to flee. I didn't want to but he pushes me. Mrs. Li took my hand and fled. I heard a gun shot but I didn't turn around. We ran past the city limits. We should have took the car with us.

"Don't worry about the car Min Yoon," Mrs. Li cried. She was crying. My eyes begin to blur. I didn't know why but when I whipped my eyes, I learned that I was crying as well.

We find a good place to hide for the night. My heart was heavy, the babies were heavy. Grandmother Zhou was right; I was only to stay here for a year. I prayed to Guan Yin to help send the Li's daughter to heaven. As well as Mr. Li, after all he has done for me, he should have some peace.

"Where do we go?" I asked. I was a weak fourteen year old. Not a strong woman like Mrs. Li.

"I don't care!"

The bald man on wheels, he lives in New York, we can go there and find safety. He can see us through. Until the Zhous return of course.

"Let's go Mrs. Li." I ordered. I know how to get there. By trains, not the ones who carry passengers, but goods, I've seen them many times. Even though I was torn, I know this must happen.

"Leave me here!"

"If they found you, you'll die."

"Let them kill me."

I was crossed. I picked her up by her arm and dragged her. Xia He was on my hip and Ryu on my back. They got heavier and heavier. But I march on. I know they need to feed soon, I still breastfeed them. Even little Ryu still needs my breast milk, for food, money and diapers. I can use my power to get those. We finally reach to a train station. I found an empty cart and made sure that we all got in.

We are finally going to see the bald man on wheels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A new Dawn,

**The song is called Fukia Mori (Deep Forest). It's from Inuyasha. Please R&R and no freeloaders.**

We made a few stops. When we get to a town, I will freeze and get some supplies. I even stole some clothes for all of us. I didn't even notice that I've grown, from being 4'10 to 5'6. I unfreeze when I got the supplies. Now I'm wearing a white hoodie that has a black and white kitten. With the kitten, it said 'Obey me, and you will be happier'. A pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes, Miss. Li got a purple blouse with leggings and slip on shoes. I got some cute clothes for the babies.

I got some noodles for us to eat. Both Miss. Li and I have new pairs of chopsticks. How do we cook our noodles? You say. With have no pans, no heat, and no nothing. Well, easy. I took a wok. How to heat the water? Easy, fire. Before the Li's place burnt down, I was given a lighter, a cute lighter at that. Not only did I took a wok, I also took a Dutch oven. So the fires are in the Dutch oven and I cook the noodles that way. Slow but it works.

I took cheap bowls for us to eat out of. Eating noodles for three weeks straight is not good. So I brought some produce, ginger, fruit and peanut butter. Little Ryu loves peanut butter. We almost reach to Bayville. I know our luck was out. So I move us out of the train. Since the town we're in was only fifty miles away from Bayville, we could walk. I know it's crazy but it's our only way.

"I'm tried," Miss. Li said. It was near dusk and we still haven't gotten out of the town. My hood covered my face. We didn't have any money for a motel. So, hating doing this, I plan to steal some money.

"Wait here, I'll get some money." I whispered to Miss. Li.

"Why don't you sing to get money." what she said surprised me.

"Okay but what do I sing?"

"Anything."

We located a good spot. Miss. Li found an old hat. While we were on the train I saw some woods. That's where I got the idea. I didn't know why I thought about the woods but I did.

I stand by myself and look around. Many people were walking, just passing by. I took a deep breath and begin to sing. I heard this song from Mrs. Zhou's daughter, Lily. On my birthday she gave me a MP 3 player with this song on it. I knew most of the word in the song, so before I sang, I turn this song on.

_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere_ _In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees_ _People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther_ _They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

People begin to come to me while I sang. They drop a few coins here and there, even a few dollar bills.

_Could we still have seen if we were there?_ _Could we have seen it if it were little?_

Some people even stop to hear me sing. I didn't even know I had a singing voice. Some even whispered among themselves. I know what they are saying. They said that I had a great singing voice. I doubt that.

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind._ _Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless._ _We want to live our lives, until we find a way._ _Searching for the light for eternity._

As I sang more people show up. More money came into the hat. Miss. Li kept a keen eye on it.

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,_ _But the colors of the sky,_ _Still remain the same, as we used to know,_ _Every single day._

I hit every note with ease somehow. I only sang this song with Lily. I was thankful that she taught me how to play the hummock.

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk_ _The limits that we had._ _Leave our fears behind, take another chance._ _Our souls will live again._ With some body movement, I got more money. People were enjoying the song. _If we could catch the rhythm of time,_ _We could probably fly so high._

While I sang this song, I thought of all the good times I had with Lily and with her family. My mother would've been proud of me right now. Singing but how I am now, her heart would be sad.

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind._ _Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless._ _We want to live our lives, until we find a way._ _Searching for the light for eternity_

My body beginning to have that zing to it, my heart was pouring into this song. The last stanza I pour all my heart and soul to it.

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind._ _Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless._ _We want to live our lives, until we find a way._ _Searching for the light for eternity_ Everyone clapped and putting in more money.

I bowed many times. Miss. Li had to get me and the money and look for a good place to count our money.

"Sixty five dollars, we can get a cheap motel room."

"Okay."

The motel that we got was cheap but was out of our price range. I remembered that I still have some money. I gave it all up so we can have a good room. We sleep on beds for once in three weeks. I remembered that Xia He's birthday is coming up about in a week's time.

"Miss. Li, Xia He's birthday is coming up."

"Oh. Well we must celebrate it."

The next day, we ate at the free food that the motel gives every morning. But it wasn't much. Donuts, yogurt, poor coffee, and cereal with good milk and juice, we ate our fill and left. I didn't know where Bayville was but something inside of me tells me where it is. We found a used car lot, with a single car, and the owner was sitting down on a lawn car.

"Excuse me sir. Is that car for sale?" Miss. Li said.

"Yes ma'am."

"I would like to buy it."

"Where did you get the money?" I whispered.

"My husband and I were at a party. I forgot that I had my checkbook and card with me. They were on me all this time."

"How did I not know this?"

"I said I forgot. I didn't know how my checkbook was on me. Somehow it was. I don't even know why I didn't notice."

The owner wanted to get rid of the car. It was a 2001 Ford Taurus. The color was gray. I didn't mind the color. The owner gave us a good deal. Not only did he cut down the price but he also gave us two baby-sit. He said that he was going out of business and he wanted to sell all his cars. The two baby-sits were there cause he found them at Goodwill.

He knew that some people would like to have them. He threw them without any extra cost. The owner said that since we were his last costumers and have two babies with us, he decides why not.

"Thank you sir, may you have many blessings" Miss. Li said.

"I hope you find joy and happiness." I told him.

"Well thank you." Miss. Li put the babies in the sits and I put our clothes and diapers in the back. They were the clothes that we had on for the first part of the trip. I kept the two hair pins in my packet of my hoodie.

Thank goodness that we bath at the motel. I knew that we smelled bad. The owner wave us goodbye. I prayed to Guan Yin to bless him. Our trip to Bayville is about to end. It took an hour to get there. We got there. Miss Li and I begin to look for a place. We found one. It was in the downtown area.

"We can convert it into a restaurant and live upstairs."

"That's a great idea."

I was that two other things I save were my cell and the picture that we took at New Years. Miss. Li was thankful that she had her cell as well. She was the one who called up the phone number and set a meeting right away. Within minutes she came out of the meeting and said that we now own the place. Now all we need is to flip it. Miss. Li said that she has a savings account and her back account. While on the trip she collected the insurance on her restaurant and her child back home.

The judge said there was no need to come to San Francisco for a court hearing. There were enough evidences to convent the people involved. Buddha and Guan Yin must be smiling upon us. While we were at the motel I meet another mutant.

He was a techno path. He wanted to help me; he knew how it was to feel different. His parents were kind to me amazedly. They were mutants too but their powers differ from their son. I didn't know there were others like me. Well not in looks but being a mutant. The boy made me a red chocker with a bell on it. With the twist of the bell, it makes me look like a human.

I was so please looking like a human. I couldn't thank them enough. I wanted them to come with us to see the man on wheels, now I learn it's called a wheelchair. They declined. They were moving to Indonesia. I had to let them go.

Miss. Li sent me to a middle school. The day seems to go on. Looking like a human, no one had a second thought about me. I look like a Chinese girl. Well my country is inside China. I hate when people called me Japanese or Thai. I am not either of those. I just said am Chinese.

But it is just as bad as not telling the truth. When I got home, I help Miss. Li flip the place. We had to sleep on the floor. This was uncomfortable. She finally went mattress shopping. She found nothing. But before she did anything else, Grandmother Zhou entered. She had a big grin on her face.

"Don't you worry for we have come to help," I was so happy to see Grandmother Zhou.

Master Zhou, Mrs. Zhou and their daughter Lily, who was happy to see me, she was about a year older then me. We hugged and hugged. Master Zhou and Miss Li went shopping for beds. She finally agreed on two. The Zhou's moved into the place. They even help us do the flip. Now we need to buy furniture and stuff for the kitchen. We spent a lot of money on it. We open within a month. We named it Lucky Cat.

Opening night, I saw the man in my dreams. He was with three other people, an African American woman with white hair, a teenage girl with fiery hair and a teenage boy with red shades. Grandmother Zhou told me to serve them. I walk up in my waitress outfit and somehow kept my cool.

"Welcome to Lucky Cat, what do like to drink?" I asked.

"Tea." the man said.

"Soda." both the teenagers said.

"Water." the woman said.

"Okay." We were busy. Very busy, we can only house 114 people. I can only handle four tables. Mrs. Zhou and Lily helped me. I got their drinks.

"Anything today?"

"I'll have sizzling rice with shrimp." said the woman.

"I would like the Mandarin Beef." said the girl.

"With noodles or rice?"

"Rice please."

"Mou Shu Pork sounds good." the boy with the shades.

"It is. My mother use to make them."

"What happen to her?"

"Nothing. She has been to China visiting her aunt. My aunt Li now cooks it."

"Okay I'll have it."

"They come with Mandarin Pancakes. Their not the pancakes your use too."

"What does the lemon chicken comes with."

"Rice, egg roll and your choice of soup."

"I will have lemon chicken and wonton soup."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes" I took their menus and deliver their orders to the kitchen. After ten minutes I brought out their dishes and filled their drinks.

They paid and left a good tip. The man places me a message. I read and I knew he knew. I knew at midnight, I went to him. He was waiting for me at the front of the mansion. He wanted to speak to me.

"I know who you are." he told.

"And I've been looking for you." I didn't have my bell on. I knew he would help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Nothing can be explained.

I finally learned his name. Xavier. Charles Xavier. He told me to call me Professor Xavier. He does look like a professor of some kind. Every time he speaks was filled with wisdom. Very thoughtful and with such mannerism, I can trust him.

"So, how long have you known about your power?"

"A day after I came to America." I paused. Not a good answer. He raised his eyebrow. "About a year."

"It appears you have good control over it. Does it cause you any strain?"

"Only if I used it for more then two hours."

"That's a long time for someone who has no training."

"So what's this place?"

"It where mutants, like us, learn how to use our powers for the good of mankind."

"I don't see I could make any difference."

"You'll be amaze on what you can do Min Yoon."

I was shocked. No one knows about my real name. "How do you know my real name? Are you some mind reader?"

"I detected you about a year ago. But I couldn't lock onto you. Now since you are close by Cerebro locked on. Yes I am a telepath, or a mind reader."

"Who's this Cerebro?"

"Cerebro helps me detected mutants."

"I'm not going to asked how it works."

"Very well."

"How many students do you have?"

"About two, if you don't accept my offer."

"I have stay with Miss. Li. She would be heartbroken if I leave to live somewhere else."

"You don't have to move here. The only time you will come up is when your training."

"Sounds fair enough, what time do I train?"

"Six in the morning and nine at night, you don't need to come to training for the next week or so."

"Thanks. Just be happy Miss Li and Master Zhou hired more people. If they didn't then I can't come at evening practice." I teased "One question though."

"Yes?"

"Can I choose my own uniform?"

"You can if you want."

"Thanks. I got one in mind. I will see you later Professor Xavier."

"Your welcome, do you want to be shown the door?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

With that I went home to bed. Only to be awoken by Xia He. She cried for me. I picked up the one year old. I remembered her birthday. How we ate bean curd and Bird's nest soup. Grandmother Zhou ordered it. She told me it was very expensive so Xia He owes her.

"Did you have a bad dream Xia He?"

She nods sniffing her nose. "Bad dweam ma ma."

"Poor baby," I cuddle with her.

After a few minutes, I felt something getting on the bed and crawling up towards us. It was Ryu. I didn't know how he got out of the crib but he did. He snuggled next to me. Now I can't move at all. Laying on my right, Xia He was next to my chest and Ryu was next to my back. Both of them snuggled closely to me. My mind slowly drifted into sleep.

I woke up with two babies next to me. I smiled till I looked at the clock. 7:50 am. I will be late if I don't get a move on. Wait. I can use my power to stop time so I can get ready. Getting out of bed, first thing I put one is my collar or choker if you like. When I twist the bell in a certain direction, it makes me look like a person.

I put on my normal clothes, blue jeans with a colorful pattern V-neck tank top. Thank goodness I spot time. My hair is a mess. Brushing it helps it but not by much. I put it in a lose ponytail. Getting my bag, I rush downstairs to put on my shoes. I let time flow again.

"Here's your lunch." Mrs Zhou hands me my red deluxe bento box set. It was in it's zipper carrying case of the same color.

"Thank you Mama." I knew that some of the servers are here and can hear what we said. I garb the case that holds my lunch and took off. I saw Master Zhou as I took off. "See you later Baba (Father)"

I ran to school. I barely made it with five seconds to spare. My first class was Mr. Howl. He was talking about the sun and the planets. I took out my notes a jolt down it in Kanji. I learn it helps me learn about the subject better. Since it forces me to write it in another language, Mr Howl was walking between the rows as he teaches. He looked over my shoulder to see my writing. I hate it when people do that.

The bell rang and I put my stuff up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a test next week, study. Meiling stay."

"Yes Mr. Howl." I stand in front of a twenty nine year old teacher.

"I see you don't write in English, why?"

"If you must know it helps me understand the subject much better."

"Why not write the notes in English?"

"If I do that then I won't learn anything. Beside I translated into English later."

"That's how I learn Thai. I wrote all my notes in Thai then I translate it, very smart. That's all I wanted to say to you. You may be excuse."

I walked off to my next class, world history. I knew my country's history would not be a part of this. Chinese history would be easy. Since we share a bulk of it, the teacher must be a witch of some kind. Most likely she was there since the 1940s. She hated the whole class, mostly me.

"So, class. What have we learn about Europe? Meiling!"

"That Christianity was wide spread." I told her.

"Very good," she grip her stick. She knew that am a Buddhist. "Tell us why Christianity is so wide spread Meiling?"

"Cause of the Emperor Constantine made it as the official religion of the Roman empire."

"Wrong! It is because the damn Pagans that they were going to hell and converted to Christianity."

'Why don't they fire her?'

One reason because she is good friends with the Counselor Terry. It was an odd friendship if you asked me. Since Counselor Terry was most likely a hippie from the 70's and smoked pot at one point or another. And Mrs. Smith is very right wing. I mean right wing. She was quite racist as well, often putting the whites in front and the rest of us in the back.

"Now Meiling," she makes this name so hurtful. "Why was the slave trade started?"

"To make money."

"Wrong, to show those savages the light of Christianity."

The bell releases us. I was so glad to get out of there. Master Zhou had tried to get me out of Mrs. Smith's class, but he fails every time. I would ask Professor Xavier if he could lend a hand. Gym was next. I walked into the dressing room. I wasn't big on gym, even if I excelled in it. Perhaps it's because of what I am. My body is very flexible and my tail gives me balance.

"Okay you losers." our gym teacher, who was obese, Mr. Walkman began. "Some of you have heard that one of your classmates could do Tai Chi. Well its true. Meiling Zhou could do it. And no, I'm not about to do an entire class period devoted to Tai Chi."

I sighed in relief but many of my classmates moan. They wanted to learn something cool. Many complained or whine. I just looked straight on. Only when Mr. Walkman blows his whistle brought our focus to him.

"We are playing basketball. Okay this half is blue team this half is red team."

I was in blue team. I hate playing basketball. One girl looked at me. I still have my collar on no one notice anything. We played until he stopped us. We all smelled bad and some of us had bruises.

"Good job Blue team. You won. Now hit the showers."

We only had fifteen minutes to the bell. Thank goodness I was a quick bather. Even though I love to bath, I would take short showers during these times. I only wash my hair with shampoo. Drying in the little dressing room that connects to the shower, I got dress and await the bell.

"Hello." it was the girl who looked at me. "May I sit with you?"

She seems very shy. Her mousy brown hair covered her green eyes. Her cheeks were red from unknown reasons, wearing blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt.

"Sure why not."

"What's your name?"

"Meiling Zhou. Your?"

"Amy Chin."

"That's Chinese but you don't look it."

Her eyes were almond shape but unlike others, hers were like mine. She didn't look Asian not by a long shot. I haven't seen someone like her yet.

"I'm not Chinese, but my step father is. He came to America just two years prior."

"I see."

"I don't like him at all."

The lunch bell rang. We all flooded into the cafeteria. I got my lunch. I looked into the boxes. Steam rice and with Stir fried pork with straw mushrooms. I begin to dig in when I heard a tray hitting the table. I looked up to see Amy.

"Hey Meiling, may I eat with you?"

"Sure why not."

We talked about stuff. I learn that her father died when she was just a baby. Her step father, Mr. Chin, only came to America to search for a bride. How stupid. Now he doesn't want to go back to China. Then it hit me. I remembered seeing her with a group of people. They ate at Mr. Li's restaurant before he got killed.

"How about you, Meiling?"

"I was adopted. I only remember my mother. The last thing she told me was to remember her everyday."

"Where does your family live?"

"We live above our family's restaurant, the Lucky Cat."

"I love going to the Lucky Cat. I saw you work there."

"I haven't seen you I guess you haven't gotten one of my tables."

The school day finally ended. I wanted to see my son Ryu. I walked home alone. No one is there beside me. When I enter I saw Mr. Chin sitting with what I presumed to be Amy's mother. She does look like her, but not the eyes. I ran up stairs, taking off my shoes of course and getting ready for work. I meet up with Ryu, Xia He and Grandmother Zhou.

"Ahhh, Min Yoon," she said. "You don't have to serve tonight. You'll be cooking."

"Okay." I told her. I always wanted to cook with Miss. Li. Cooking was one of my favorite things to do.

"Hello Meiling." Amy greeted me as she left the downstairs' bathroom.

"Hey. I'm not serving tonight, I'll be cooking."

"That's so cool." Amy told me. "I want you to meet my step father."

"I'm sorry but I have to cook." I politely put her down. I can tell she can't handle a harsh one.

"When do you get a break?"

"I don't know. It depends"

"Who are you talking too Amy" a male voice said.

"Father, this is the girl I told you in the car."

"Ahh, nice to meet you Meiling."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chin, I have to get to work now." I excuse myself.

I went on to cook. I knew that I can't trust Mr. Chin with anything. I know him from somewhere else. Like I met him before, I wish I knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: obviously you have no sense of humor

**A/N if you didn't notice that Min Yoon's true form is a cat-girl and she was born in the year of the rat. Then you're lame. If you did caught on but didn't think it's funny then obviously you have no sense of humor.**

I woke up in the morning. Grandmother Zhou had fixed my favorite breakfast. Eggs, fired mushrooms and oatmeal. It is my fifteenth birthday. Almost two years since I ran away from the palace. I knew that my luck would run out. My king would be looking for me soon. He would've notice me being gone. Most of all I knew that Mi-Cha would have told him about Ryu.

"Min Yoon. School," I heard Mrs. Zhou said. Her head was in my bedroom room. She slide the door close. They have redone it where it looks like a place from China.

"How is it to feel fifteen?" Master Zhou asked

"Like being fourteen," I joked.

"Oh really?" he replied. "Well happy birthday sweetheart."

My day went as well as it can. Mrs. Smith looked down at me as always. My gym teacher was a Nazi today. Amy brightens my day. She gave me a stuff cat. It was white and very fuzzy. It looked at me with its green glass eyes. Its black whiskers shine in the light.

"Thank you Amy."

"Your welcome, I know you like cats. And your family's restaurant is called 'The Lucky cat'."

"How clever," I said.

The rest of the day went well. Amy talked about her step father going to see if the cat person, me, is back in the San Francisco. That won't happen. She said that he wanted to see if the restaurant's owner would sell her to him. What she said send chills down my spine, I'm glad that I fled San Francisco.

"Why does he want to buy her. She's a human being." I told her. Truth I'm talking about myself.

"He said something about her being stolen from somebody."

"Really? She was stolen?! By whom?"

"She stole herself."

"She stole herself? That means she was a slave." I tried to make her think that way.

"I know. That's why I want to go with him. I want to help her escape."

I smiled. I know that if something happen to me, she would come to help. But most likely that won't happen. I can always manipulate time to escape. I don't need to worry about it. As long as no one touch my skin, or fur. That is why I'm wearing a blood red turtle neck. Even tough I'm over heating, I have to keep it on.

"What your family going to do on your birthday?"

"Nothing much, just closing an hour early and having a big family dinner," I told her.

"That's cool."

When I came home I saw Professor, Scott, Jean and Ororo there. I greeted each of them. That is how I was raise. To greet everyone as a person not as a whole, I ran up to see Ryu and Xia He. Grandmother Zhou was watching them, or watching TV instead. I greeted Grandmother Zhou then I hugged each of the babies.

I went to my room to put down my stuff and go up to the shrine. I knelt down and pray to Buddha and Guan Yin. I gave my thanks to them and asked for a good year. I also prayed to my real grandparents and to my mother. Even though she isn't dead yet, I still pray to her. I ask my real grandmother to watch over Meiling. I asked them to guide me and show me how I can help mankind.

"Come down here you foolish child." I heard Ms. Li calling me. I finish my prays and went downstairs to see my new family.

The following day, I was serving. Then I saw Mr. Chen walked in. With a man that seems familiar. He had a harelip and ratty eyes. Then I knew where I seen him. Almost two years since I met him. He was the one that my father sold me to. I told Master Zhou about the man. I knew that he was angry but didn't show it.

"Don't worry my daughter. You don't have to serve him tonight. I let one of the servers take care of them."

I was worried that Mr. Chen knew who I was. Then I think again. There is no way that he knew. I wore something that hid who I truly was. The harelip man, I dubbed, Mr. Zokor. After the rodent the zokor, who resembles a mole rat.

When Mr. Chen and Mr. Zokor left, I felt safe. But I knew that I won't be able hide much longer. I must seek help from Professor. He would help me for sure. That night I know that I have to go and tell him about what has happen. I have to be quick on my feet and go a great distance.

After midnight, I put on my uniform. Black leather mid length sleeves shirt, black leather pants, high heals (why I don't know. I thought it match well), black fingerless gloves and a Dracula like cape with red lining. I froze time and ran towards the mansion.

Why not do this during the day? Why wear my uniform? One, I like doing this at night and two, my uniform is the bomb and I like wearing it. Besides I like showing up in it. I can see where Mr. Zokor is staying. If I learn where he is in the city, I can avoid the whole area.

"Your here." Professor told me when I unfreeze time.

"Have a problem with that?" I joked.

"No. You do have a problem."

"Yes. I have a problem. Someone is looking for me. I'm not sure that they know I'm here but still."

"You are looking for protection?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. Most likely he won't know your here. He might leave soon."

"He might know I'm here. Ms. Li is here. If she's here then the guy might know I'm here."

He looked at me with the most sincere eyes. He knows that am afraid of this man. This Mr. Zokor, I can trust him with my whole heart.

"Don't worry Min Yoon. Have he met Ms. Li before?"

"No. But Mr. Chen, whom I saw him with, met Ms. Li"

"Does Mr. Chen know she's here?"

"Most likely," she told him

"I can't alter his memory you know."

"Did I say he met her once? Only a few seconds ago, well they didn't really meet head on. They just look at each other."

"Don't worry about it. Most likely he doesn't connect you with her yet."

"I hope your right Professor. I see you in the morning."

"See you later."

I froze time again and ran for it. I know where Mr. Zokor is staying at a motel outside the city. I never go there, so I'm safe. Besides, Mr. Chen doesn't know that it was me. He didn't even asked my name when we first met in San Francisco. I was glad. If he did, then I'm screwed.

I got ready for bed and unfreeze time. I didn't sleep well that night. Something was eating on the back of my head. I knew something was not right at all. Yet I can't put my finger on it. I tried to figure it out but I can't. I knew that it has to do with Amy.

I got ready for a chilly day of school. But first I must go to the mansion and train. Before I went off, Ms. Li told me that am not going to practice this morning. Secretly I was glad. I put on a gray turtle neck and blue jeans. I ran off to school.

Something tells me today is not my day.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Destiny Awaits!

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter.**

Something was wrong; I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I knew something was up. Tears begin to spill out of my eye. What was it? Why do I fell this way? Is it better to let these things to fall apart and not pick them up and piece them together? Ryu and Xia He were playing with toys that Grandmother Zhou gave them.

"Why do you look so sad Min Yoon?" Miss. Li asked me.

"Something is wrong yet I don't know why," I told her.

"I hope that you find out why. I can't stand you being so sad. Perhaps you miss your mother."

"Maybe but she is in a nunnery, safe, yet I'm here, open to attack. If the king knew that I was here, he would order my arrest and Ryu would be his heir."

"He doesn't know that you are here," she told me.

"No he doesn't know but for how long."

My school day went on forever. Nothing really happen that day but that feeling would not go away, I knew something wrong was going to happen. When I got home, it was normal. Nothing bad happen. Everyone was doing their thing and going along with their business. That night I heard something. It was different. That's when I heard Miss. Li scream. I ran to her room and nobody was there but a note.

The note was for me. It read:

_Min Yoon, _

_For the life of this woman, you must turn yourself in with your son. _

_If you don't comply, this woman would suffer from your own doing._

_Signed _

_King's counselor _Ty.

I knew what I have to do. I put on my uniform. The last thing I put on was my black fedora with a floppy brim. The note told me where to go. I was getting ready to go when I heard Professor in my mind.

_'It's a trap. Don't go, I'll send Scott and Jean on this mission.'_

_'No, I must do this on my own.'_

I ran towards the building where Miss. Li was being held. I stop a building short and spy on the building. I knew that I can easily freeze time and get Miss. Li but that would be too easy. Maybe I should do that. I smell Scott's scent and knew that he was behind me.

"The Professor told you not to come," I heard Scott's voice.

"Miss. Li once helped me when I first came to America. I want to repay that debt. Follow as fast as you can."

I leaped out, garbing a fire escape and entering the building all cat like. Having a tail helps as well. I made no sound at all and I intended it that way. I walk softly and slowly. My ears picked up any sound; my nose picks up any scent, nothing yet.

I spotted a guard in front of the door. He hasn't spotted me yet. My body moved slowly towards him, like a lioness moves towards its prey. Before he sees him, I knocked him out cold. I smell Miss. Li's scent through the door. I freeze time before opening it. I knew that they would be waiting for me. I walked up to Miss. Li, who was still frozen in time. I touch her, letting her time match mine.

"Min Yoon, go away," her voice was filled with fear.

"They don't know am here. Time is frozen."

"Yes but once you unfreeze time they would know that your here."

"I don't care for that anymore. Your life is more important then mine own."

I garbed her and ran for it. I want to make sure that she was safe before I return to do some finish business with Ty and Mr. Zokor. She was far enough where she can run home, she didn't even complain to me. On her face was nothing but worry. I felt it but it can't be helped.

I ran back to the room with Ty and Mr. Zoker and unfreeze time. They were horrified to see Miss. Li gone and I was in her seat. I didn't even have Ryu with me for he was safe in his crib, sleeping.

"So you come to turn yourself in. Bravo," a man I presume to be Ty said. Next to him was Mr. Zokor with his harelip and greasy hair.

"No, I haven't turned myself in. I want to let you know that I'm not going back with you guys."

"How dare you! You dare to speak to me in that fashion," Ty raised his hand at me. But before it landed on my face, I slow down time, garb it and now am behind him with his arm behind his back.

"I will speak to you in this fashion you son of a bitch. If the king learns what you have done to me, I ensure you, you will not see another day," my grasp on his wrist was hard. I can hear his wrist bones crack under the pressure.

Mr. Zoker sizes me up and makes a foolish mistake. Before he can do anything, I did the same with Ty. But instead of grabbing him, I kick him in the gut then on the head very hard. He falls down slowly since I haven't speed time up again. I used Ty as a sturdy platform and drop kick Mr. Zokor on the base of his skull. Then I knew that he would be paralyzed from the neck down. Or die either one, I didn't care. I kicked Mr. Zokor's right cheek. I can see guards coming at me. I still use Ty as a platform, defeating each guard one by one.

Once all the guards were defeated, all ten of them, I speed time to its normal speed. I still have a strong hold on Ty. He was in great deal of pain and his eyes spill tears from the pain. I garb a dagger that was hidden in my uniform and touch the blade to Ty's throat.

"Tell the king if he wants me back as well as my son, he has to come and get me."

"Why should I do that?"

"The king does want an heir does he not?" I threaten.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, go and tell that damn king of yours what I said," I pushed him to the ground. "But I wouldn't go peacefully; in fact I down right refuse to go. The only way I can go back is in a body bag with my son."

I spat at him and went to the window and look at him.

"One more thing, tell him I'll save him a seat in hell."

I jumped out the window and run on the roof tops. Jumping and using my cat like agility to avoid being seen. The night air makes me feel so alive; the moon shines through the clouds. I couldn't feel more alive before. My chest was filled with pride that I what I did. I found my courage. I have found my density and I feel like am number one.

I went home breathless. Master Zhou looked at me with a downcast gaze, like how a master punishes a puppy for peeing on the carpet. He knew what I've done, disobeying Professor Xavier's orders. He shows me Professor who was waiting for me in the study. His look was like Master Zhou's.

"I told you to stay here yet you disobey me why?"

"I didn't want Miss. Li to get hurt," I said in a soft voice. Inside of my heart was a pain of guilt. "Other then that I wanted to tell Ty what's on my mind?"

"You made a man paralyze from the neck down!" he scorned me. "You know better then to do that."

"I know," I looked at my feet. I didn't want him to see my guilt ridden eyes.

"You will be punishing by me and by Master Zhou," he told me. "You will have training lesson with Logan in the morning."

"As for my punishment for you, you have kitchen duty for a month."

I knew I was getting off easy. I knew that if they willed it, my punishment would be ten times as bad as it was. My heart leaped for joy for knowing that. I bid Professor farewell until morning where I have to train with Logan.

The week went off as easy as it can get. Logan trains the hell out of me. My powers were growing, that's what Professor keeps telling me. I doubt it. I hardly notice a difference when I first came to train. After the week had come and gone, Logan disappeared into the setting sun. As if he is looking for something. I didn't know since I didn't ask at all. Ororo told me that Logan is a wild spirit that should not be chain to one area for a long time.

"He'll be back soon enough," she told me.

I knew he would come back. Somehow he was that type that must come and go. Like she said, Logan is a wild spirit that can't stay for long. Somehow that seems appealing to me. Is that my destiny to wonder alone? Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Things are not what they seem.

I look into the mirror and saw my face. It is a cat's face not a human. My life is a lie, a big filthy lie. I knew that I can never live a normal life. It has to be a lie. Someone once told me that we all wear masks to hide what we really are. Wearing different masks for different things and people, inside we are weak and scared but we mustn't let people know.

"Mama," I heard Ryu said. "Wrong?"

"I'm just having a low now," I smiled at my son, who's going to turn two next week. "Are you happy turning two Ryu."

"Yesth."

"I wont it to be my birthday." Xia He whined.

"Your birthday isn't till September silly goose," I rubbed on the crown of her head.

"I'm no goose."

I smiled. "No your no goose, they are not pretty, you must be a swan."

"Me swan," she points to herself.

"Yes."

She ran to her room giggling, her face had turn red. I smiled and look at my boy. He stands tall and erect.

"And you are my little man."

His chest could've burst with all that pride. I hugged him even if he struggle I would not let him go. He is my son and I love him. Xia He is the daughter of Meiling, who'd past away almost three years ago. When we celebrate Xia He's birthday, we are also celebrating Meiling's death. Tears rolled down my eyes, I miss her so much.

"Mama, cry," Ryu touch my furry check. "Why?"

"Mama is sad for her friend."

"Fwiend?"

"She died a long time ago after you were born," it was not fully true but that's what I told him. I didn't want to put all that stress or blame on Xia He yet. Not yet, she's too young. Maybe when she's older, about five years old, then she's ready. I do not know what they did with Meiling's body but I prayed that she's okay.

The day went on as if I never cried. The world doesn't care about us mutants. If we are ever exposing, I fear that it won't be easy to swallow for these non mutants. I fear that Amy wouldn't be my friend any more. I've lied to her about everything. I have to lie.

"So, we both agreed to meet up at the mall after school," Amy was telling me at lunch, I wasn't paying much attention. "Meiling, did you hear anything I've been telling you?"

"No sorry, I was in deep thought, what was it?"

"We are going to the mall today."

"Ah yes. I remember don't worry."

I almost forgot if Miss. Li didn't remind me. Lily was coming along to keep a close eye on me. She was fearful, like everyone at the house were. I sighed; Lily knew something was tearing at my heart. She would ask me later.

A young man had his eyes on me. I felt them staring at me. The young man was a year older then me. He looked different the all others, long silver hair and golden eyes. His face was rough but very handsome. I didn't know him well but Lily did.

"Oh, he is in my history class. He is a real bad ass with no manners; I am warning you do not associate with him."

"Don't worry I won't."

"What's his name?" Amy asked.

"Ren," she responded.

"Doesn't that mean lotus or something like that?" I asked Lily.

"Yes it does."

"Why would a mother call a son after a flower. Image how much teasing he got when he was growing up. He must be mess up."

"Yeah your right," Ren was behind Amy when she puts a fork full of food in her mouth. She almost chocked on the food if it wasn't Lily who hits her back.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Lily bitterly said. She didn't like him at all.

"I heard you guys talking about me."

"I just wanted to know why you were staring at me." I looked at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you," he huffed.

"Then leave Ren, we don't want you around us," Lily told him.

"Fine, you smell to much," he turn around and left.

His eyes were hard, like he has seen to many things too soon. What happen to him, I wonder. I bet he won't even tell me. My heart felt sore from worrying about him. He was very handsome but how he acted was very childish.

Lily and Amy started to talk again. I begin to think about Ryu. I didn't know how my brain switches to bad boy to my own son. He is going to be three years old. I couldn't image how time goes by so fast. Even as I begin to think about, I was thirteen when I gave birth to him. Soon I will turn sixteen and be in high school. Then I begin to wonder why Lily wasn't at high school with Ren.

"Why are you not at the high school?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm six months ahead of you not a year. I can't understand why you keep thinking that way."

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Meiling grew up in a rural village in China," Lily lied. "Besides she always miscounts the months."

"Poor Meiling," Amy said.

'Yeah poor me,' I thought.

When we got home, Lily and me, I turn on some music. It was Beat Crusaders' song Tonight, Tonight, Tonight. I always like that song. I always listen to this song while am getting ready. I was getting ready for work when Grandmother Zhou entered.

"Grandmother Zhou, what honor you bring me..."

"Enough, I am worried that your king might come sooner then expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he might come within the year," she warned. "I'm always right with this things. I'm worry about you that's all."

"What shall we do Grandmother Zhou?"

"Nothing we can do only hope that he has lost all interest in you child."

'I hope so too,' I thought.

I went to work serving people. A few people I know but not a whole lot. The night near it's end and I got off work. My final task before I can do my homework and go to bed was to take out the garbage. I hated the chore but I did it anyway. That's when I smell Ren, he was very close by.

"Well this is where you live woman."

"I'm not woman you idiot," I told him.

"Well give me some food."

"No."

I guess Mrs. Zhou heard us argue since she came out to stop us.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"My name is Ren, old hag."

"I'm Mrs. Zhou to you boy. I guess we can use you as garbage boy," she slyly told him.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me boy, take out the garbage then I might think of giving you some food."

"Fine," he garb the bag out of my hand and dump it in the can. "Well."

"Come with me."

Ren followed Mrs. Zhou, I followed behind, I stared at the back of Ren's head. His hair was really silver, but how could a boy of his age have such hair color. I highly doubt that he hasn't have at least some teasing in his life.

"Meiling, go and check up on Grandmother Zhou okay," Mrs. Zhou told me. I was taken back on what she said. But I did check up on Grandmother Zhou. She was sleeping in front of the T.V again. I woke her up and brought her to her bedroom. She went back to sleep, light snoring came from her room as I slid the door shut. I tip toe to Ryu and Xia He's room.

I remember to turn off my inducer for once. I walk up to their sleeping bodies in their new beds. I kiss them good night and tip toe off to my room. I walk up to the shrine and prayed to the goddess of mercy. As I prayed I heard Mrs. Zhou and Ren coming up the stairs. Mr. Zhou and Miss. Li were far behind. Lily already went to bed; I can hear her soft breathing from my room.

"You will be staying for awhile," Mr. Zhou told Hanyō firmly. "I don't want any funny business at all, understood."

"Yes old man, I understand."

"Good, you will be sleeping over there."

I walk softly to my door and slid slowly to see them talking.

"And don't call me old man."

"Whatever," Ren seems unimpressed with Mr. Zhou.

They all went their own ways, I back away from my door as Miss. Li went to her room. I saw Ren lying on the cushions that we use to sit on. He took of his shirt, his body was well fit, not like those body builders but an athlete. I blush at the sight, when I notice he was looking in my direction I shut my door and went to bed. I cover my head with my blanket and hope that Ren doesn't come in. He didn't, I bet someone told him not to enter Lily or my room. I was glad that he won't enter.

The next day, I went to school with Lily and Ren. The walk was quiet and very much awkward. Lily didn't trust him, not one bit. Ren got ahead and from far away from being ear shot.

"My mother was a priestess," she told me. "She was very happy with her work, but she met my dad and got married. The head priest was not as happy."

"Really? I didn't know that," in fact no one told me.

"I don't trust Ren at all. I might do something so I can trust him."

"How?"

"You see."

The day went on slowly. I didn't know I will learn that Lily was like me. Today will change everything that I know about Lily and her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Perfect yaoi song.

**Lily's powers are empathy, paralyze people with a single touch but it's hard to do, can even create a barrier and to some reflection attacks****. Lily can purify but it isn't strong. If you don't know what yaoi is, your lame, it is guy on guy. And ****Hanyō is just a half yokai. I know am being lazy but hey I can't find a perfect type of yokai. There were so many and none would fit in the story. And sorry for any bad grammar, the computer I've been using to check it is dead. If you want to be my beta reader please let me know.  
**

I looked out my window and sighed a bit. How could this have happen? This shouldn't have been but it did. You maybe wondering what's going on. I'll tell you why, it's that damn boy's fault. If he didn't say something about my son, then I wouldn't have bitch slap him. Lily still haven't done anything about it. Her mother and Grandmother Zhou both refuse and disprove of doing anything mean to the half-bred. Grandmother Zhou said that it would bring bad karma on Lily if she did anything.

"Hey, cat, what are you doing?" Ren demanded.

"Nothing and it's Min Yoon, dumb ass," I wished that I had a different power other then time manipulation.

"Just be happy, I refuse to harm a weakling like you."

He really makes my blood boil, I really want to him to get hurt. He said some slurs towards me and I beginning to lose my cool. I clutch my hands so hard, blood began to spill.

"Ha, just like a woman, you won't do anything about it."

I finally punch him in the nose really, really hard. I swore I broke it, after that I felt better. Like am back to my old self again.

"You idiot, why don't you do all of us a favor and crawl back to the hole you came from."

"..."

I walked off, even though I did say I felt better, I still felt mad towards him. Grandmother Zhou watched the whole thing, she knew that he pisses me off greatly. She heard me slide my door shut hard. I was still pissed at him.

"You should not have made her mad, Ren. A woman's heart is easily hurt, you must know not to break it," I heard her told him.

"Like I care about that cat," he harshly told her.

"Yet you are not a dog or a rat. So why be mean to her, she, after all, still a mistress towards a king. I should warn you, don't go breaking her heart."

"Why shouldn't I go breaking her heart. If you ask me, she needs a good breaking," he smiled even though I didn't see, since I was right behind him, hold a big wok.

I hit him hard on the back of his head. A big lump appeared where I've hit. Don't asked me how I got there and with a big wok. If you want details, go find another story.

"What did I do?" he asked harshly.

"You said I need a good breaking, I tell you something Ren, I may still be thought as a mistress to a king; that doesn't mean I didn't have heart break."

I storm off, thank goodness Lily took the kids to the park. I slam the sliding door shut, I landed on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I begin to wonder about my mom. I worried about her day after day. I wonder about how she was doing in the nunnery. I hope the nuns are treating her well and that the king hasn't learn where she is hiding. My dad on the other hand, I can care more about how Paris Hilton was doing then about him. But I still wonder about him, was he in prison now? Or has he died or went insane. I would never know.

I heard voices coming from the living room, it was Master Zhou and Grandmother Zhou. They were talking about Ren and wondering what they should do with him. They knew he is a mutant but they didn't know what he could do. Then I begin to feel guilty about him. After all, his parent didn't want nothing to do with him. Other then my adopted family, wanted to help him with every fiber of their being. They were doing him a favor by doing this, he better not mess this one up.

"Hey Min Yoon," I heard Lily coming in. "I heard what you did to Ren. Am amaze that you had the guts to do that and all."

"He deserve every bit of it," I told her. "He's a real jerk but I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"I know but I can't seem to know what his power as of yet."

"Lily, your a mutant, why aren't you going to practice with me?"

"Maybe Xavier can't pick up on my mutation or something. Besides I can use my powers without any problem."

"Yeah, having empathy can be a drag," I jokingly said.

"Yeah and freezing time can be a problem," she got me there.

"Can you do anything else?"

"I can paralyze people with a single touch but it's hard to do. I can even create a barrier and to some reflection attacks. Moreover I can do some purification but it takes a lot out of me. It isn't psychical energy but a different kind I'm not sure about."

"Ouch," I told her. "At least my power is easy to do."

"What does it feel like?"

"Huh?"

"What does it feel like when you freeze time?"

"I don't know, weird I guess."

"I can sense the feeling when you come out," she told me. "You are always feel that way."

"I guess I do."

"Ma'ma," I heard little Ryu. He ran up to me with his little chubby arms reach out for me. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"No, guess what?"

"Aunt Lily took you to the park."

"Yeah and I ate a worm."

My face meet my palm and shook my head. Why does this kid eat so much crap? Moreover, how. I thought my weird food cravings were enough, his is far more weird then mine.

"Go on and play with your sister," I heard Lily telling Ryu what to do. As I watch my son leave, my heart broke. If the king ever knew, he would take him away. I bet he knows about it already. "I know how you feel but don't worry about it. I won't let that man take away my little nephew."

"I'm glad to hear. I have a question," I said.

"I have an answer."

"What is the best song for yaoi?"

"Mmm that is a good question, what do you think?" she asked.

"Here in your arms, I always think that's the best yaoi song."

"You know, I think your right. I always thought that was a good song for yaoi."

"Every time I read 'Gravitations', I have to hear that song."

"I like watching the Anime instead," she smiled.

We laugh and talked like we were real sisters. We've become closer everyday. Even my adopted family thinks so as well. We would laugh so much that we must be parted.

"You two are having so much fun," we looked to see Ren, leaning on the door frame. His arms cross across his chest, his face had that smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

I wanted to hit him so much. Why do I feel like this? Every time he opens his mouth, something bad spills out of it.

"Then why don't you leave," I told him.

"Fine. Next time you want to know something, I won't tell you," he slam the door to the other side.

'He is such a jackass,' I thought. I wanted him to leave, I don't want him to be around my son or my adopted daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Cherry blossoms.

**The song that Min Yoon sings is 'Melfina's song '. It's really beautiful song, I was going to do 'Hiru no Tsuki' but I was too lazy to do such thing. B 'Melfina's song' was shorter and it's the water down version of 'Hiru no Tsuki'. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

I thought about Hyo, the kind eunuch, that helped me back then when I was a scared child. I begin to add him to my prays everyday to Buddha and Guan Yin. I never knew why he came up but he did. Like a sneaky fox, he came and kept me up at nights.

Tomorrow will be my son's second birthday. Everybody was busy getting ready for my son's big day. I was too overwhelmed about the day, I forgot my homework. Lily had cover me by lying to my teacher that Grandmother Zhou wanted me to be with her, since she has been feeling lonely.

"She would kill you if she learn what you did," I whispered to her.

"Come on now, I use her for everything, she cool like that."

"What about the whole karma thing?"

"It's a scare tactic she uses."

We walked up to our home, which was busy, which was normal. We got ready for a tough night's work. At the end of the workday, Lily and me would compete on how many times we've been pinch on the butts. I won by five pinches. Lucky it's Friday so I had all night with my son and daughter.

"Mommy," Xia He said. "Why do you pray?"

"To give me hope for a brighter future," it was the only answer that I knew of. I didn't know why I said it but I did.

"Why?"

I looked at her with loving eyes, "because it makes me feel better."

I tuck her in and she fell in a deep sleep. My son, Ryu, was a different story. He was too hyper to go to bed so I took him at in the courtyard. It had a cherry trees growing and now they were blossoming. I was wearing a cotton pale blue pajamas, the shirt had long flowing sleeves and a v-neck with matching pants. I held my son while I sang while I rock him back and forth.

"_I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby.  
I pray for reply, I'm ready."_

I kept him close to my heart so he can hear it beating in my chest. He struggle a bit but he clam down. He curled up against me chest and his breathing was softer and more sleep like.

"_Quiet day calms me. Oh, serenity. Someone please tell me, (oh...hmmm) What is it they say? Maybe I will know one day."  
_

As the song comes to it's end; Ryu was sound asleep in my arms. I held him like a mother would. I sang more softly now. Lily told me that my voice is very good for being untrained. Well, I never took chore and not plaining to. _  
_

_"I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply, I'm ready." _

I finally finish the song. I looked up at the moon and prayed for my son and my adopted daughter. I prayed for their happiness and for good lives. I was much a mother as mine was. My heart felt sore and filled with ache. I hoped she's alright. I put him in his bed and kiss him good night. I watch him for awhile; his chest moves up and down. I wonder if my mother did this when I was his age. I stroke his hair for awhile, watching him sleep. Deep down I know this joy won't last.

I walk to my room and walk up to the shrine that was in the corner. I open it up to see a miniature statues of Buddha and Guan Yin. I lit a incense stick and prayed to them. My prays were the same, keep my family safe and Hyo safe, help us during hard times, giving them thanks for all they did for us and brings us many joyful moments. I also prayed for the day I can reunite with my mother. I prayed for this many times.

The next day I got a call from Xavier, he was hoping I can come over for a while. I asked why but he said nothing about it. Just he wanted to speak to me. I told my son I'll be back, am needed for a short time.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't," I told him. "Your sister can come too."

I got dress, plan pair of jeans and a green bell sleeve shirt. Putting on my shoes at the bottom of the stairs I remember my bell. Thus me rushing to my room with shoes on to get it. Putting on and making sure I looked human. I comb my fingers through my hair and making sure not a strain was out of place. Ryu and Xia He were ready to go to the mansion. They were more then happy to walk the way. Well halfway, I had to carry both children. I got to the mansion with Ororo with a warm smile. She open the door for us.

"Iz my birthday!" Ryu said to her.

"Well happy birthday, how old are you?"

"Two!" he hold up two fingers. Ororo thought it was cute.

"Xavier wants to speak to you in his office."

"Okay," I turn my bell, returning to my normal form. I walk up to his office with children at toe. Before I can knock Xavier told me to come in. It was just him and him alone.

"May I ask why you summon me?"

"I sense an unusual prescience at your place."

"You must mean Lily," I told him brushing it off.

"No it's not her. I mean the boy," he told me firmly.

"Oh you mean the idiot, don't worry we all have a close eye on him."

"Yes the 'idiot'. He is quite unusual don't you think."

"And a jackass as well. Don't worry about it, if he does something stupid, I can hurt him."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"If you are so worry about it, I can keep a closer eye on him. Besides, I can kick his ass at any one point in time. We will keep him in line if you want."

"I guess I have no other choice but to let you do what you think is best," he told me.

"You may go and Ryu have a good birthday."

"I will," he told him.

We headed back, I was thinking on what Xavier told me. If he is worried about him so much then I should be too. I would keep a keen eye on him. Besides I never trusted him in the first place. Ren does look like a troublemaker. The day went on slowly as possible. I thought of the New Years that had happen just two days ago. It was the year of the Rabbit and Miss. Li was born of the Rabbit. So she is a cycle older.

Nighttime took me by surprise and I put on my blue cherry blossom Qing Dynasty Princess dress, well the bottom was a pink color. It was new, Mrs. Zhou said I look great in the dress. The party went on as plan.

I held my son, as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground. We sat next to the koi pond with a good size cherry tree next to us. I look up and remember the day that he was born. I got a blossom and gave it to him. He giggle in delight of so many blossoms, it was a very magical moment, I can't even put it in words. The whole thing was like a dream come true. I hoped that the day would never end. It was a full moon, I look up to it.

That's when I felt it. Something that I felt before but I can't remember it. I knew something was up but I didn't want to break the magical moment. I saw cherry blossoms falling all around us, as if Buddha planned this all along. I knew that this must be the case. A few weeks past since Ryu's birthday. I still remember the cherry blossoms falling around us.

Mrs. Zhou said it was the most magical thing she has seen in her whole life. She knew that Buddha had his hand in it, she swore it. I wouldn't doubt it in the world. When summer came, we were as busy as bees. Many tourist came to eat at 'The Lucky Cat'. But my mind was on Ryu's second birthday still. What was that feeling that I felt? I told Xavier and he said he sense something unusual that night. Yet he can't even put a finger on it.

"I know that feeling, I sense it before long ago. I can't remember when I felt it," I told him.

"I bet you will remember it sooner or later," he told me. "Now go home, you need to be with your family."

I walk in with several late night diners. Something caught my eye, it was a pear-shaped man with long hair. I know him, his scent filled my nose. Could it be him? After all my prays for him, he is still alive. He is with a Buddhist nun but I can't see her features. Yet her scent, like the man's, filled my nose. It's them. I know it. Lily drag me into the stairway. She had a worried look on her face. Her eyes search mine. She knew the answer without me saying anything. My heart was beating hard against my chest, if it beats any harder, it might exploded. I fell on my knees, Lily was there to hold me. If she wasn't there, I might have falling on the floor and hit my head. My eyes were wide as dinner plates and my breathing was chaotic. My heart knew this was really happening but my brain didn't want to believe.

"Hyo," I did a harsh whispered. "Mother."

I fainted.

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Torn apart.

**Sorry for any grammar mishaps but please R&R, that means you freeloaders.**

My mother is here, she is really here. But she doesn't notice me, I do believe she doesn't know am here. I wonder why she's here in the first place. Most of all Hyo. Well Hyo might be here since Ty and Mr. Zokor both saw me.

My heart is torn apart. To show myself to my mother or to hide in the shadows. My heart longs for my mother and I know she wants to see me. I'm beating myself over this. Why?

"I will talk to her," I heard Grandmother Zhou said.

She walks out to meet her. I was amaze that she was still here with Hyo. I knew I was out for an hour or two. We don't take that long to serve people but then again they might be there as friends. I saw Grandmother Zhou going up to my mother. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but in my heart knew what it was about.

I couldn't take it, I ran out to the cherry tree next to the koi pond and cried. I didn't know why I didn't go to my mother. While I ran out, I ripped my bell off and it had fallen somewhere in the garden.

I felt arms surrounded me. I looked up with my teary eyes to see Miss. Li. Her face had a sad expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with tears like me. Unlike mine, hers didn't spill over. She held me close, holding me like I was her daughter.

"Your mother doesn't know your here," her voice was cracked. "She's here to be with her fellow nuns, to be at the new Buddhist temple next to us."

She doesn't even know am here. Was the king behind this? Did he know my mother become a nun after I was sold to him? My heart broke into million pieces. I wanted to scream out my frustration. The king was toying with me.

"The man with her, he said he's there to make sure she arrives safely."

I wanted to kill that man, the king. He IS toying with me. He can't do this, it's not fair.

"She mustn't know your here. If the king gets word that your here, he will get you back."

"How is he sure am here?" I finally asked.

"The man who took me must of told him. I bet he wants to know that if you had move on or not."

My heart is torn, show myself, I will never see my mother again. Don't show myself and I will see my mother. What if he is not after me, what if he is after our son, no, my son. I won't let him have Ryu, he is the only thing that I have that's dear to me. Well other then Xia He.

The following morning I went out to get my bell. I warp the red strip of clothe around my neck. I knew that my mother must not know I'm here. I walk back in and got dress. The children haven't woken up yet. Well it's nine in the morning, of course they wouldn't be up. The school year will begin once again.

I'll be in tenth grade with Lily. During last year, they move up the ninth graders to the high school. Since they made it bigger for all the students. I got ready for a shopping trip; walking down softly so that the children wouldn't hear. I walk out the door with my clothe bag and look around the outside market.

I spotted my mother looking through the fresh greens. I felt sorry that she must live a life without eating meat. I couldn't do that for a day. I must eat meat. Mrs. Wu saw me and smiled. She became fast friends with Mrs. Zhou and Miss. Li and they often play Mah Jong. I often have to play with them since Lily can't play as well as I can. I used to play Mah Jong with Meiling and two others.

"How's your mother Meiling?" Mrs. Wu asked.

"Oh she's fine. You know her, full of life."

I smiled. Mrs. Wu smiled at me, she was a kind lady who own a shop. It is a just a general store and nothing more. She said it has been in her family since her father open it up fifty years ago. Mrs. Wu always is telling these tall tales about her family. I stop listening to her when she talks about her family.

"So I heard about Ryu turning two," she told me. "Is that true?"

"Yes Ryu did turn two, he's going to turn three next year," I told the woman. Mrs. Wu is a huge busybody.

"I'm so happy for the boy," she said. "I wished I was there. Wished the Ryu a happy belated birthday."

"I will Mrs. Wu," I wave her goodbye as she went to her store.

I look at the fresh produce; at the corner of my eye I saw my mom. She was no more the three feet from me. I kept my eyes towards the produce, hopefully she would only think of me as another shopper and nothing more. She got closer to me, I better not let her touch me. I don't want her to know I'm here.

"What a wonderful day we have," she said. Oh her voice haven't change one bit.

"I guess, it's still morning."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in December," I told her, I didn't look at her.

"I had a daughter who was born in December."

"Really? What happen to her?" I asked about myself. Odd but hey, she won't know who I am. I look up at her, her face was so sad.

"She was taken away," tears begin to feel her eyes.

I wanted to tell her that am here and not to cry. My heart fell into pieces again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I bet you will met her again someday."

"I hope so too," she told me. She bought the produce she had chosen and went on her way.

I wanted to go after her and tell her the truth but didn't. Something hold me back, I didn't know the reason was. Something told me not too, it wasn't just telling me but screaming it. My whole body felt chills over the whole ordeal. I bought what I got and went home.

I help fix breakfast and did my chores. My heart haven't been healed yet now it's falling into more pieces. How could I fix my broken heart? I can't be with my real mother, in the fears I will never see her or my son. How could this be?

"You never meant to belong," it was that idiot. "Like me, we were never meant to belong. We are outsiders who can't get in. Even when we are loved, we still have our hearts broken into shards of glass. You get over it, your Min Yoon. I know your not the type who let some sadness ruin a good day. At least your mother is still alive."

He walks off. He was right and I know it. We were outsiders, both mutants. We will never meant to belong expect for others like us. I will get over this, even if it means I have to do something out there. I know I'm loved by my new family, my son, Xia He, and Ren even though he denies it. I will get over this, at least I can see my mother from afar.

I looked out my window to the outside world. Many people are shopping, going into stores, eating and socializing. I wonder if Xavier had found me before I went to the palace. I wonder if my mother had come with me. I felt better; she is safe from my father. I bet he's dead right now or remarried to another poor soul. Even better slavery, that would be great if he was a slave.

Summer comes fall. Xia He's birthday is coming up again. She would be two and she is letting everyone know about it. I smiled. I was doing homework when she comes in reminding me about her birthday.

"I was there when you were born," I told her. "I wouldn't forget about something like that."

"Good, I want a doll," she told me.

"Don't worry, I bet you get everything you want on your birthday."

She skips out of my room and into hers. Meiling would be please on how I raised her daughter. She would be nineteen right now if she had lived. I wonder how different Xia He would've been if her mother had lived. I sighed and shake my head.

I got ready for another hard day of high school. Scott sometimes drives me up to the school but most of the time he doesn't. I rather walk to school then to be driven. Teachers had made a pact with the devil I swear this on my life. Why else make our lives a living hellhole? The day didn't get any better, someone almost touch me and my inducer almost broke. When I got home, it didn't get any better.

Ty was there with Hyo, my worst fears begin to come in. If Ty knew who I was, then it's game over. Hopefully my adoptive parents won't let me work with them. Then again maybe not.

"You have to," Mrs. Zhou told me. "They won't know it's you."

They didn't know who I was, that's good. I think Hyo did know who I was but didn't say anything about it. The day finally end for me, I went up to my room and sleep for a long time. I didn't want to wake up. When I did, I notice something was wrong. I think my time here is about to end.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: The king and the cat.

I looked out my window again. Snow is failing now, my heart does not feel like it's really there. I don't feel depress but I feel that there is a hole where my heart should be. My sixteenth birthday is a few days away.

'What's missing?' I wonder. I watch my son Ryu and Xia He trying to catch how many snowflakes on their tongue as they can get. A tear roll down my cheek. Something is missing.

The day went on without any surprises. Yet I know something is about to happen that might fill in that void. At the same time I don't want to know what it is and am dreading it. As the day goes on, the feelings grow more and more. I felt like I'm going to burst with all these emotions. Lily was not much help.

"Take the evening off," Miss. Li told me. I walked up to my room to see Ryu and Xia He asleep soundly with Grandmother Zhou.

I felt something odd when I enter my room. Something I felt a long time ago. It was something weird and very calming. It wasn't my mother, though I've seen her several times. It was something different, it was a male.

Ren was standing next to me. He felt it too.

"Something is wrong," he said.

The next thing he knew, I was in my uniform with my bell still on. The inducer was turn off but the bell remains. I didn't feel like taking it off. Besides, it looks good with my uniform.

"Let's go," I told him, leaping out a window.

"Maybe you should stop doing that," he told me.

We ran as hard as we can. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. The fresh night air was so crisp that it burns my lungs and nose. Ren was slightly behind me when I saw the barrier. I got through it and didn't even look behind me. The woods looked creepy at night with bare branches covered with snow.

This aura felt similar somehow I know who's it is but I can't remember. The aura got stronger and stronger as I ran deeper in this thing. Something hit me hard, someone has claws. I fall to the ground and a foot kept me there.

"You are a foolish woman," a male voice told me.

I know that voice somewhere. It haunts my dreams at night. I can't figure it out who it is but somehow I should know. I looked up to see the face.

It was the prince but he looked different. His hair was still black as ever but his sliver eyes peirce though my soul. He wore white robes with sliver hems. Even his smell told me he was the prince and yet I still in disbelief.

"Who are you dammit?"

"What a foul mouth you have Min Yoon. Don't you remember, I'm your king," he gave me a smile. I rather him not too. Anytime he smiles, it creeps me out. I know something bad is about to happen.

"You can't be the king is..."

"Me. At first I didn't want to have you. But that fool of the eunuch told me you gave me a son. When I met you mother," my eyes grow round. "Yes your dear mother, she told me something. She told me that you were the avatar for Guan Yin, goddess of mercy. But your pure human."

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"You."

A pause. I kept giving him the death glare and he kept his cold mask on.

"You want to know why. Your power gives you extend lifespan. Unlike those weak humans you love so much, you can live a few hundred years or so. I can make it longer if you like," his face still frozen.

"Dammit, stop fooling around and tell me what you really want. If it's about our son, you can forget about you asshole."

He push his foot hard on my back. I can't move.

"I'm like you" he told me. "I'm a mutant with great telepethy and telekinesis."

"Why are you here."

"I care about you. My father told me something very important about you."

He picked me up by my hair and throw me across his shoulders like a bag of rice. He walked until he reach a good spot. It was a run down cabin. Kicking the door open, he garb some rope and tied me to a post. He put a collar on me as well.

"This should keep you still until I'll come back."

When he left, I tired to use my powers but I can't. This damn collar prevents me the use of my power. Damn him, damn him and all that he stands for. I wonder why he holds such a great interest in me. I'm a mutant, a human mutant.

"I told your mutant friend to stop that," I heard his voice.

"If you do anything to him, I'll..."

"You do what. To me you are powerless."

"What do you want from me?"

"The mutant told me something. He said that he can see into the future."

"So."

"You will see." His face was so close to me. I felt like anytime he talk, snakes warp around my neck. His features looks like a fox. His mouth was over mine now. "You are afraid of me."

"No I-I-I-am not," I told him. I was really afraid him and what he might do.

"Good," I can feel that he is smiling at me.

He is mocking me. Before I knew it, his lips crush down on mine. His forefinger and thumb pull my chin down and his tongue enter into my mouth. I struggle against the ropes. The more I struggle the more forceful he became. It was made clear to me on what his attentions were. I knew I cannot win this. Summit and it would be over with.

When I did, he begins to choke me, I begin to struggle. I learn what he was trying to do. Make me fight against him. This was a game to him. If I play along it would be over. The ropes became lose enough that they fall to the ground. Kissing on my neck, he begins to undress me, tried to push him away but he is too strong for me. I still can't use my powers. His eyes were filled with lust and hate. When it was all over with, I felt ashamed and dirty all rolled up into one.

"I don't want anyone to know about."

"Why do you care?"

He smirked at me. "They would learn that you are a mutant and kill you. What gain do I have if your dead?"

He left me there broken like last time. I got dress, when I touch my neck the collar was still there. In my mind I knew he kept this thing on for a safe measure. So I couldn't use my powers. I'm going to kill that asshole when I meet him again.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and that took me along time. Well, we moved to another town and I didn't have time for this story. Please R&R and freeloaders, I know that you read this story, please review. I knew feedback**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Is it real?

**A/N: Please R&R. I know my grammar isn't the best but hey. Tell me how can I improve. **

I looked at Xavier. What did he said? He did not just said that.

"I am sorry but I can't take it off without killing you."

"What about that DNA sample?" Scott asked.

"He's human and the father of Min Yoon's first child," Xavier informed.

"No duh,"

Xavier gave me a look, "you should be concern Min Yoon."

"Don't worry I will be carefull."

I walked out with that damn collar still on. I'm glad I still have my reflexes, so getting home would be a breeze. Somehow the only power effected is my time manipulation of time. After all these years having it, it felt weird not to have it.

When I enter into the house through my window, I looked around. The children were asleep on my bed. Most likely waiting for me to return. I tip toed to my closet only to find Miss. Li waiting for me.

"What did Xavier say?"

"He can't remove the collar without killing me," I said tearfully. Miss. Li held me close.

"Don't worry Min Yoon, we will find a way."

My sixteenth and Ryu's third birthday had come and gone.*- I wasn't pregnant with the king's baby. Thank Buddha. It was the year of the Dragon. I looked up our zodiacs for the year with the help with Grandmother Zhou.

"So, this year is filled with meeting new people for you Min Yoon," she said in her raspy voice.

I invited the Xavier, Ororo, Scott and Jean over during the New Years. Of course Grandmother Zhou refuses to give them their fortunes told.

"I don't think they want to know," she whispered to me.

"Come and see the fireworks," Master Zhou said.

We sat on our roof. Watching the fireworks lit the night sky. It looks like someone took a handful of flower petals and just through them up. Dragon and lion dancers were below us. We didn't know what to watch; the dancers or the fireworks.

Summer again. Nothing really important happen. Xavier still didn't know how to remove the collar without harming me. I still can sense the king nearby. Hanyō was on his toes about it. When we can't sense him any longer, we took our ease.

Summer break want by more quickly then it should. School was here and I'm in the tenth grade. Lily and Ren were getting friendly with each other.

"Would you two stop it. You making me sick."

It was August, a month before Xia He's fourth birthday.

"Oh come now Meiling," Lily said, since we were at school. "You should get a boyfriend."

"How bout not and let's say I did," I smirked at her.

"Hey there is a football game tonight, do you want to come?" Jean asked us. As she passes us.

"I don't watch it, it bores me," I told her.

"Ditto," the two love birds said in unison. She left us to our own to meet up with her 'boyfriend' what's-his-face.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch."

I walked out and saw the Principal Darkholme.

"Hello Ms. Meiling Zhou," she greeted me. Somehow that woman gives me the chills.

"Hello Miss Darkholme," I greeted back. I did a small bow to her and quickly left. I don't trust that woman.

I bumped into a guy named Todd.

"Hello sweet cakes."

"Can it Todd," I threaten.

"Do you want to go to the game with me?"

"Even if you were the last man on earth, no."

He pouts but he didn't move. I quickly gave him a death glare. He leaps out of the way. Today is not my day. I saw Scott talking on the phone, most likely Xavier. When he hangs up, he looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing much."

He went to his friends table. A non mutant I believe. I went to the bathroom to prep up. When I look into the mirror, I saw a lie. My human features were like any other Chinese teenage girl. Thin with feline features. I touch the collar my old master had put on me. I wanted off. I want to use my powers again. All I can to is my cat like agility and reflexes.

I walked out bumping into Mr. McCoy.

"Sorry Mr. McCoy," I bowed gently.

"Don't do such thing Meiling," he patted my head gently. "Your not in China anymore."

I'd told everyone that I lived in China until I was ten before moving to the states.

"See you in class Ms. Meiling."

Class began. I stare out the window, daydreaming again. I felt this strange feeling in my head. I didn't know what it was but it felt odd. The ball rang and I went to Mr. McCoy's class. I wrote notes about what he wrote down. The strange feeling in my head didn't go away but it grew.

I stood up, "Mr. McCoy, I don't feel well."

Then I blank out. All I saw when I was failing was Mr. McCoy coming towards, trying to catch me.

"I thought you were trying to block me out," I heard all to familiar voice. I turn around and saw the king. I knew then that he was a powerful telepath. He was very handsome, cold charcoal eyes, blueish black hair and tall features. Any woman would want him but me. "But it must be that collar."

He pulled on it, making me go closer to him. I can smell him, the smell of spring filled my nose. Hot breathes were on my face then at my neck as he examine the collar. I can feel the warmth of him. Butterflies were in my stomach and I felt dizzy.

"I make you nervous."

"No, I'm not nervous." I lied.

"You are," he pulled me closer to his face. His eyes were as cold as ever and his face lack any emotion. "Do you know what the mutant told about you."

"W-what?" I suttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he gave me a cold smile. I hated it, I feared it, I rather him hurt me then to see him smile like that.

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Tell that Xavier of yours..."

I bolted up and looked around. I was in my room. How did I get here from school? My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door, it open up to relived Miss. Li.

"I must speak with Xavier."

"I take you there, he is worried about you. He couldn't sense you for the longest time."

When we got in the car, I didn't realize it was night. The time that it took to our house to the mansion felt the longest drive I've known to date. We both enter the mansion and I sniff the air. A new scent filled my nose. I turn the bell on my image inducer, showing my turn form. I walked smoothly to Xavier's office.

I smell brimstone and a bmpf behind me. I turn around my head to see what's behind, I didn't see anything but shadow, I just pretend that didn't happen. I wish this collar was off, the one that sealed my powers. I hated it. If I had it then I would have know what made that sound and smell. I enter, knowing all to well that he knows I'm here.

"He came to me. He told me his name and what purpose he has for me."

"I know. I've tried to kick him out but didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"He is young and might have help."

"I doubt it."

"Would you mind if I enter your mind?"

I sighed crossing my arms and nod. Xavier just looked at me. He tried to enter my mind but he failed. I didn't know why he can't enter my mind. When he tried the third time, something happen. I heard his voice.

'She's mine!'

"He isn't here yet he still have a strong hold over me," I begin to choke up. Tears threated to spill. How can he? I wish this was all a bad dream.


End file.
